


Передостанній

by Contesina



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Roksolana - Pavlo Zagrebelny, Turkish History RPF, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Ukrainian|Українська
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У синів султана важка доля. А в їх матерів - ще гірша</p>
            </blockquote>





	Передостанній

Баязид ніколи не розумів матері.

Вона завжди марила чимсь недосяжним, казала про країну, якої він ніколи не бачив і не сподівався побачити. Співала йому пісеньок незрозумілою мовою, але не намагалася навчити його, навіть коли Баязид запитав, чому вона не співає турецькою. Мати похитала головою, посміхнулася і враз завела веселої — з тих, що лунали на площі; хтозна, як вона почула цю пісеньку, але Баязид завсміхався і забув, що хотів дізнатися.

Пізніше вона вмовила батька, і той піддався на її химерну примху — відпустив Баязида з Гасан-агою спочатку до Криму, а потім далі, в степи. Він ніколи не бачив її такою. Мати заламувала руки, наче вони в неї нестерпно боліли, щось казала сама собі, а потім дала їм грошей, щоб пороздавали всім, кого стрінуть. Вона шепотіла, що народилася там, і Баязид одразу уявив собі місцину, де все плине молоком і медом, і навіть райські кущі з нею не зрівняються, — а натомість побачив пустку і виснажених людей. Гасан-ага не пустив його далеко, ходив сам, і шах-заде міг тільки спостерігати і дивуватися, як з такої страшної землі вийшла його прекрасна мати. Вона завжди сміялася, співала, слухала його, віддавала мудрі накази і слушні поради, і йому здавалось неприродним, що вона народилася там, де радості і мудрості він не побачив зовсім. Він тоді вирішив, що на його матері ця земля всохла.

Султан більше любив Селіма, бо той лицем та рудим волоссям нагадував йому Хюррем, і тому Баязид не міг йому дорікати. Він інколи гадав, а що б було, якби він народився рудим та веснянкуватим, а не пішов обличчям у валіде Хафсу, яку достеменно і не знав. Мати колись прохопилася, що в тієї теж були такі тонкі засмаглі губи і бажання вирватися на волю, як в нього. Баязид тоді не зрозумів, бо мати, скільки він її пам’ятав, рвалася на волю більше за всіх, але розпитав вчителів про зовнішність бабусі і впевнився, що це правда. Він знав, що султан любив і ненавидів свою мати-валіде так, що й досі не міг говорити про неї спокійно — і ненавидів ще й тому, що вона не любила Хюррем, а цього він їй не подарував. З тих пір Баязид змирився, що султан завжди шукатиме в ньому риси ненависної матері, а не коханої дружини. А мати любила його більше за всіх — не знати чому, але вирізняла з-поміж дітей, і він тягнувся до тієї любові як до сонця, хоч і не розумів її.

Баязид бачив, як вона боялася за всіх них — крім хіба Міхрімах, бо та не могла стати на престол. Він знав, що коли султаном стане старший, зведений брат Мустафа, виживе хіба молодший Джихангір через своє каліцтво, та й то недовго, бо ліки, що притишували біль, повільно вбивали його самого. Мехмеда, Селіма та Баязида чекав чорний шнурок. Його чекав чорний шнурок навіть від Селіма, і мати знала про це. Бути передостаннім сином султана означало бути мертвим з народження. Кохана Хюррем народила їх одне за одним на таку долю.

Вони зустрілися в цьому приреченому поєдинку: Сулейман та Хюррем, Хюррем та закон Фатіха, і тільки одного сина переможець міг віддати переможеній. Батько й мати завжди засліплювали собою весь навколишній світ, всі інші були тіні в тому сліпучому сяйві, і Баязид був передостанньою, слабкою тінню.

І коли цей шнурок охопив йому горло за наказом батька, а поруч такими ж душили малих синів, Баязид нарешті став тим, ким і мав бути — мертвим. Батько вибрав рудого Селіма, знову вибрав Хюррем. Але матір йому помститься — вона помре сама.


End file.
